


Addiction

by Nandito89



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drug Abuse, Drugs, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool F.C., Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando is new in Liverpool. Daniel helps him settle there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there.  
> I'm just trying this. I have no idea where it's going.

Fernando is looking for Daniel Agger. He should have met up with him half an hour ago, but he is nowhere to be found and it is make him antsy. Daniel knew that he should be on time when he has to meet up with Fernando. It’s a Monday and it’s really hot in Liverpool. Fernando looks at his watch and then the messages on his phone. 1 pm, be on time! It says. It’s 1.30 pm and it’s not like Daniel to be late like this. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but once and he was addicted.


	2. Locker room meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone catches Fernando's eye.

When Fernando arrived in Liverpool a year ago, he was the picture perfect boy. He never smoked, never drank too much. He had never even gotten a speeding ticked before. He lived his life like his parents wanted him to. He had the perfect car, house and girlfriend. He never really knew that he was unhappy. It was just the way it was and that was okay with him. 

When Liverpool came calling and said that they wanted him, he has said yes right away. He knew it was going to be a big change for him, but he never saw it coming, in the form it did.

The first person he met was Rafa, the older Spaniard told him how happy he was to have Fernando on his team and he knew that it was going to be a great deal for both the team and for Fernando. Fernando had happily listen to the older man tell him everything about the club and had gladly followed him to the locker room where the other players would be, as they had just finished training for the day. 

Rafa pushes the door open and the first thing that reaches Fernando’s ears is screaming, like really surprised, girly screams from the inside. He looks around the corner of the door and sees all the other players scrambling to find their clothes or a towel. If he had been a bit more comfortable and not as nervous the would have laughed at their failed attempts to hide themselves. He steps further into the room to have a closer look at his new teammates. He sees Steven Gerrard and Jamie Carragher. They look a bit more frightening in real life, but he guesses that he just has to make sure to make them like him from the start. He hears some sound coming from the end of the room. He looks up just in time to see a young man stepping out of what must be the showers, as his hair and upper body is still wet. The other man looks up and they make eye contact, the other man holds it and then he smiles at Fernando and he feels a blush creep up his neck. It was the beginning of the downfall for Fernando. 

*  
Daniel knew that their new star striker from Madrid would be arriving, but he hadn’t known the boy would be that gorgeous. He has just walked into the shower when he hears his teammates screaming. He is startled at first, but his curiosity is peaked and he can’t help but investigate it, so he wraps a towel around his hips, doesn’t even dry off at first or anything. He walks into the room and sees Rafa standing in the middle of the room with another man standing a few steps behind him. The moment he saw the striker; he just knew he had to get to know him better. He gives the boys his most charming smile and hopes it’s enough to make him feel welcome. 

*  
“So everyone, this is our new striker. He has just arrived from Madrid, so English isn’t his strongest aspect. I hope that you’ll all be welcoming him with open arms and will help him settle into the team in the best way possible.” Rafa says.

Fernando is all of the sudden feeling even more as an outsider. He hadn’t really understood what Rafa said. He only knows that all attention is on him and he does not really like that, he never liked being the center of attention. He looks around and sees the young man from before standing against the wall. He looks relaxed and he is smiling at him, more maybe more smirking than smiling, Fernando isn’t really sure. The other man has dark brown hair and he has tattoos. Fernando’s eyes linger for moment to long and the other man’s smirk widens. His eyes travel south and comes to a stop where the towel starts. It hangs low on his hips and Fernando can see the drops of water drop underneath the towel and he finds himself wondering what it must look like running down his thigh. He shakes his head, trying to force the thoughts away. He looks back into the face of the other player, whom is now rising an eyebrow at him before he tilts his head to the right in silent invitation to something more than just looking. Fernando quickly turns his head away and looks towards Rafa again, he decides that it’s safer looking at the older man. 

Steven is the first to greet him. Fernando tries to make sense of the words, but finds it almost impossible. Steven keeps talking and he just nods along, hoping to get it right. His eyes keep straying towards the man in the corner. He is talking to Xabi Alonso and Pepe and Fernando is strangely happy to see them there. He knew they played for Liverpool, but he gave it much thought. It looks like they are arguing with the man, but Fernando can’t figure why they would do that. He never gets to finish that thought before Steven hugs him. He is startled once again so he forgets to hug him back and then Steven is gone.

“Fernando, your locker is next to Dirk here” Rafa says next to him and he point to a guy with blond, curly hair. The other man smiles at him and reaches out to shake his hand. 

“Welcome to the team” The curly blond says and Fernando mumbles a low thanks.

All of sudden he is attacked from behind and then Pepe is screaming in his ear how happy he is that El Niño is finally a part of his team. Fernando can’t help but laugh at Pepe’s outburst. He is happy that he has Pepe and Xabi around, it makes him feel a bit more at home and it makes him relax even more. He is sure that Liverpool will be good for him.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel gets in trouble and Fernando doesn't know what to think or do

Next morning, he walks into the locker room, he hopes to meet Pepe or Xabi there. It will most differently make it easier for him if they are there. He pushed the door open and takes a look around, but it seems to be empty, so he dumps down on the bench in front of his locker. He can’t really get moving, he just sits there, maybe he is waiting for someone to tell him what to do or maybe he is just too lazy to move this early in the morning. He gets up and start to put all his belonging into his locker, trying to busy himself with something, so he won’t go crazy.

The door opens and Fernando looks over his shoulder, towards it, feeling like a deer caught in high lights. He’s heart is beating, why he isn’t really sure, he sees the man from the day before walking in. He has earplugs in and Fernando will bet almost everything that he hasn’t seen him yet. The other player walks to his locker and start to pull his belonging out on the bench and he is still oblivious to the fact that he isn’t alone. Fernando isn’t sure how to make the other man know that he is there as well, so he just stares shamelessly at him. The other player is swaying his hip a little, and Fernando finds it strangle alluring and he can’t stop watching him. He doesn’t even notice when the other start to turn around. The other player jump one foot into the air as he lets out a yelp. 

“Dude! Seriously, let a man know that he isn’t alone, will you?” he tells him, but Fernando doesn’t catch the words as they are coming too fast for him to understand.

“Que?” He manages to stutter out.

“Ohh I forgot you don’t speak English, pretty boy. I’m Daniel Agger by the way” The player tells him.

Fernando searches his mind to figure where he heard that name before. It hits him that it’s the Danish defender that he is now looking at. He is memorized by the fact that the Dane is so fluent in English, even if he has only been there for about a year.

“Hello!? Do. You. Understand. What. I’m. Saying?” Daniel asks him as slowly as possible. 

Fernando looks up at him again, and he is drawn towards those eyes once again and he almost forget that Daniel asked him a question.

“Yes” Fernando tells him.

“Good. Welcome to the team” 

“Thanks”

He doesn’t get any further reply as the Dane turns back to the task at hand. He pulls his zipper down and gives Fernando the perfect view of his long, muscular thighs and legs. Fernando feels, to his horror, arousal staring in the pit of his stomach and he turns around to busy himself with changing into his training kit. He is happy to feel his body relax again. He has been going with the thought that he might be bi for some time. He finds guys very attractive, but he has a lovely girlfriend at home, one that he has been with for so many years now, that he is sure that he loves her, but then again, if always felt more like a very close friendship to him that a love affair. 

The door opens and this time it’s Pepe that makes his way through it. Fernando smiles at the older man and greets him in Spanish, which Daniel picks up and he is turning to look at the two other players.

“Yo, Fernando, Rafa has forbidden Spanish and other languages than English in the locker room, so you better stick with English if you don’t want extra laps today” Daniel tells him in a bit of an angry tone, which takes Fernando aback as the Dane seemed so much friendly yesterday.

“Shut up Agger. He is new here, let the guy settle into the team before you start with your moral talks” Pepe tells him. 

That seems to piss Daniel off even more and he take a step towards Pepe as he lifts an accusing finger at him.

“You know just as well as I do, that Rafa won’t have us speak our native language when we are with the team. Your friend better learn English fast or he will be in big trouble” 

“Mind your own business Agger” Pepe snarls at him. 

Fernando is sitting on the bench, he doesn’t understand what the two are talking about because they are talking to fast, but he is very sure that Pepe is defending him and it makes him feel a bit useless. He is just about to get up and tell the other Spaniard to stop, when Daniel pushes Pepe so hard that he stumbles backwards and it’s only because Fernando reacts fast that Pepe doesn’t fall to the floor. The other man is up again in no time and is on Agger again. Fernando watches the fight unfold before his eyes but he can’t do anything. He is paralyzed with fright. The door opens once again and this time it Steven and Xabi that steps into the room. They take one look and then they are trying to separate the two others, but it’s harder than it looks. Daniel is fighting against Steven and everyone can see that Daniel will break free before long. Xabi is pushing Pepe away as he mutters to him in Spanish, trying to calm him down. 

Pepe calms down and Xabi orders him to go sit next to Fernando as Xabi goes to help Steven hold Agger. They manage to get him on the floor, but he still struggles to get free.

“What the hell is going on in here!” Steven half yells as he straddles Daniel shoulders. Xabi is holding his legs with more or less success. Daniel doesn’t talk, so Pepe decides to tells his side of the story.

“Daniel was being rude to Fernando” he explains. 

That seems to anger the Dane even more and he begins to struggle even harder than before, but he can’t get free from his restrains.

“I was just explaining to blondie that he has to learn English fast if he doesn’t want to run extra laps today and then Pepe decide to go all crazy on me for it” Daniel pants.

“Pepe?” Xabi asks.

“I just told him to let Fernando settle in the team first”

“Well you know that Rafa will make him run extra laps if he catches him speaking Spanish doing training. Daniel is right about that” Steven tell him.

Pepe decides not to comment further on the story and he turns to his locker and gets dresses.

“Will you behave?” Steven asks Daniel and he nods.

Xabi and Steven get off of him and helps him to his feet before Daniel roughly pulls his arms away and turns to his locker again. Fernando is still trying to make sense of what just happened, but he can’t really seem to fit all the pieces together. He is so shocked that he isn’t able to answer Xabi when he asks if he is okay. 

“… high again?” Fernando think he hears Steven asks Daniel, but the Dane just looks at him before he storms out of the room and onto the training field.

Fernando shakes his head a couple of time, the last 5 minutes seems a bit of a haze. He looks over at Xabi whom is standing next to Pepe. There is a small red dots on his shirt, and Fernando realize that Daniel most have hit him at some point. His thoughts are broken as Steven sits down next to him and he puts a friendly arm around his shoulder.

“Are you okay, lad?” Steven asks. Fernando nods, but he isn’t really sure. 

“What happened here?” Dirk asks as steps into the room.

“Daniel went crazy… again” Steven explains.

Fernando looks at the captain. He should be talking about his teammate like that. He should try to negotiate something between the two of them instead.

“Ahh I see, so that’s why Daniel is sitting outside, banging his head into the wall” Dirk informs them.

Fernando all of the sudden feels very sad for Daniel. His teammates are kinda rude to him and they don’t even try to see it from his side. Pepe was the one who overreacted and Daniel is the one that is blamed. All the man did was tell him what he had to expect if he didn’t do as the manager said. He gets up and start to move towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Xabi asks. 

“Find Daniel” Fernando tells him and then he walks out the door.

*  
He doesn’t have to look for long. He finds Daniel sitting with his back to the wall, his head resting against it. 

“Hi” Fernando tries.

Daniel looks over at him, but he doesn’t seem all that happy to see him. He doesn’t say anything, but Fernando risk to sit down next to him. They sit there for a couple of minutes before Fernando glance over at the other man again. 

“WHAT!” Daniel barks at him. Fernando is taken aback, but not as much as he thought he would be. 

“Sorry” Fernando says before he looks down to the ground again. 

Daniel keeps looking at him, he can feel his eyes on his face and it makes him a bit nervous. 

“Why?”

“Because not your fault” Fernando tries to explain, but he cringes as the words leave his mouth. He really hates it when he can’t explain what he wants to because of langue. 

“Thanks” Daniel says, his tone much softer than before. His eyes don’t leave Fernando face and he slowly lifts his hand to the side of his face before he pulls a strand of hair behind his ear. Fernando feels the blush widen to his ears, but he doesn’t move.

“Why Steven ask if you’re high?” Fernando asks as he turns to face his teammate.

Daniels soft touch leaves his face and his demeanor changes so fast. 

“None of your business” He tell him before he moves to get up. 

Fernando, however, is faster and his hand grabs Daniel wrist before he gets a chance to stand. 

“Please” Fernando says.

Daniel looks furious, but he settles back against the wall again and he seems to relax a minute later.

“Because I have been a couple of time doing training, and I lost my head back then as well”

“Really? But you’re footballer” Fernando tells him. 

“I know, but as long as the staff doesn’t find out there is no harm in doing it” Daniel tells him before he flashes him a big grin before he gets up and offers Fernando a hand.

“We better get to training before Rafa comes looking for us” Daniel explains as he drags Fernando along.

*  
Rafa gives Daniel a once over when he sees them, but he doesn’t say anything to him. He orders them to run laps and Fernando runs alongside Daniel. He finds it somewhat relaxing to be next to Daniel. He tries to find something to say, but finds that he can’t stop thinking about what Daniel said earlier. He wasn’t stupid and he knew that drugs were sometimes part of football players’ lives, but he never thought that a teammate would use it. He looks over at Daniel and wonders how long the other man has been using and what kind he uses. 

Daniel stops all of sudden and Fernando didn’t pay attention so he slams right into him. Daniel turns around and looks at him for a second. 

“Are you okay?” He asks, a bit worried. Fernando just smiles and nods before looking to the ground.

*  
Training in England was harder than it had been in Spain and Fernando is very sure that Rafa enjoys the power he has over the team. He can’t remember the last time he was sweating as much as he is right now, despite it being fuck cold. He wants nothing more than to go take a shower, but he is very shy, so he wants to wait till some of the others are gone. He looks around a sees Steven and Xabi in deep conversation as they head to the showers and Pepe is talking to Álvaro as they are getting dressed, so he just sits there on the bench look around for about 10 minutes before most of his teammates has gone home. He undresses and walks into the showers as quickly as he can.

Once he walks under the stream of water he hisses as heat burns his slightly cold skin. He slowly begins to feel warm again and he can’t help a moan slip from his throat. It felt way too good to be real.

“Good isn’t it?” He hears from behind and he turns around, shocked to find someone else in the locker room.

He comes face to face with a smiling Agger. He wants to say something, but no words will come out right now, that much he knows.

Daniel moves closer to him and Fernando steps back until his back hits the cold tiles and he jumps forward again. His chest bumps into Daniels and the Dane smile down at him for a second before he puts one hand on Fernando’s hip and the other on his neck. Fernando feels panic spread like wild fire inside his body and he tries to look for an escape, but Daniel is blocking his way. Daniel search his eyes for a minute before he leans in and kisses him a bit roughly, but no to bad either. Fernando finds himself relax into the kiss and presses back against Daniel. His body working on autopilot as his arms wraps around Daniels neck. They kiss for a minute or so, not nearly as long as Fernando wants it to last. Daniel pulls back and gently swipe his thumb over Fernando bottom lip before he steps back and leaves. 

Fernando, to his horror, discovers that his body had reacted in a different way than he had wanted it to and he slides down the wall and pulls his knees to his body as he buries his face in his arms as he begins to sob.


	4. Night time trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fernando can't sleep.

It’s late night, around 2am, and Fernando is tossing and turning in bed. He can’t find a comfortable position to sleep. He looks to his left where his picture-perfect girlfriends are sleeping soundly. He keeps looking at her, he can’t really figure why he doesn’t find her as attractive as he did when he left in yesterday. She hasn’t changed, but all of sudden she looks too soft, to fragile. He reaches out to touch her cheek, the skin is to smooth under his fingertips and he pushes up on his elbow to look at her from another angle. Her fine lashes cascades onto her cheek. Her hair is a bit tussled as she has to have been moving in her sleep. He can’t put his finger on what is wrong with her, but she just isn’t the same to him anymore, he can’t seem to find the reason for his love for her anymore. She is all of sudden more of a friend to him, than a lover. 

He closes his eyes once more and begs the higher powers to let him sleep as he knows that it will be a rough day today. He is starting to drift and he is very close to sleep when a flash of something startles him awake again. He sits upright with a loud gasp. He is almost certain that it was a very muscular chest that had played before his inner eye. He shakes his head a couple of time and looks to see if Olalla has woken up by his movements, luckily she hasn’t. He tries one more time, he lies down and closes his eyes again. This time he isn’t that lucky, he barely closes his eyes before the images is back. This time even more lively. He can see the face of a man; all details sharp as day. The curve of his lips and the cringles beside the eyes and mouth. He feels himself lean towards the man, he is way to close. They are both men and men aren’t supposed to be so close together. He can’t do anything thought and his lips meets the other man’s. 

Fernando opens his eyes once again and know that he won’t be able to sleep tonight, so he tiptoes out of the bedroom and goes downstairs to the living room; where he sits watching some stupid English cartoons. 

He must have fallen asleep because he is startled when there is a knock on his front door. He looks at it for a moment, not really sure if he heard a knock or not, maybe his brain is too tired and is playing tricks on him, so he waits, but nothing happens in the next couple of minutes. He shakes his tired head and looks back at the TV. A few seconds later movements outside his windows catches his attention and he is sure that there is someone out there. He feels his heart starting to beat faster and faster and the adrenaline is starting to pump through his system and he is just about to go get the phone when there is a person looking right at him.

It takes him a couple of seconds to recognize the man as one of his teammates; Daniel Agger. 

Fernando walks to the door and unlocks it very slowly, he still isn’t sure if this is real or not. He gets the chain of the door and Daniel looks up at him. The other man is drenched from the rain and he looks utterly sad and broken, but he is smiling.

“Daniel? What you are doing?” 

“Wanted… to see.. my… lover” He slurs.

“Your… what?”

“My lover; you” He answers as he pushes past Fernando and into the house.

Daniel is pulling Fernando along as he makes his way to the sofa. He pushes Fernando onto it before he presses rough kisses to his lips. It’s too much tongue and Fernando isn’t really comfortable as he is half on the sofa, half of off it. He tries to push Daniel away, but the other seems to strong, maybe because Fernando is so goddamn tired. Daniels is trying to free himself from his jacket and pants at the same time. He growls as he doesn’t succeed at first. He the starts with the jacket and then his pants. 

“Stop Daniel” Fernando tells him as the other man attacks his neck with wild kisses. 

Fernando once more tries to push Daniel away, but the other man only sniggers when he is pushed. He moves Fernando further onto the sofa and then he lies down on top of him and stars to grind against the older man underneath him. 

Fernando finds the last bit of strength left in him and pushes Daniel away.

“Daniel stop” He tells him strictly. Daniel looks at him for moment, dumbfound with why Fernando is putting up a fight.

“Why?” he asks. 

“My girlfriend is upstairs; asleep” He explains as he looks into Daniels eyes. He can see the emotions running wild behind the other’s eyes. 

Next thing he knows, Daniel pushes off of him and then he is pulling up his pants and puts on his jacket before he staggers towards the door and then he is gone.

Fernando gets up from the sofa and goes to the door as well. He opens it and looks into the street. Daniel is swaying as he walks, like he has trouble staying on his feet. He briefly wonders if he should call the younger man back, let him sleep in his guestroom, but he doesn’t want to explain to Olalla why there is another man in the house.

Fernando goes back to the sofa and sits there wonder what the hell just happened and he is very certain that he won’t be able to sleep now.   
sits there wonder what the hell just happened and he is very certain that he won’t be able to sleep now.


End file.
